TMA
by A Precious V.B.S
Summary: Summary: The matchmaking agency specializes in matchmaking people above the age of 21. So what if Sakura and Syaoran went there? It’s hate at first sight but will love blossom? Pairings: SxSExT
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The matchmaking agency specializes in matchmaking people above the age of 21. So what if Sakura and Syaoran went there? It's hate at first sight but will love blossom? Pairings: SxS ExT

" " characters talking

'' thinking

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS so u no sue!!! XD

Japan

Sakura's POV

"NNNNOOO!!!!!" I said trying to get out of the grip of the one and only... Tomoyo Daidouji. "How can you do this to me?? I thought you were my best friend." "I already put in your name and the agency won't let you take it back no matter how hard you try so just give UP!" "But you know that I like to stay single don't you? I hate it!! Do you know why I became a tomboy? To make boys stay away from me."

'You guessed it, me, Sakura Kinomoto is a tomboy. I thought being a tomboy would make me safe from boys. But no, it just attracted more and more boys. I don't see what those guys see in me. I'm not tall, have weird emerald eyes which everyone thinks is oh so pretty, shoulder length auburn hair. Tomoyo says that I have long, slender legs, and scolds me cause I don't put my effort to showing them off. Why should I?'

"Here, write down what you expect from your future husband and we're DONE!! And you also have to write down about yourself." 'Write down what I expect? I'll write down something that even the agency can't find. No guy can look or acts like this. I'm a genius."

'So this is what I wrote:'

For my future husband, I want him to have brown hair, amber eyes, ( A/N: remember, its for the agency so it has to be written nicely.) caring, kind, hot, rich, generous, sensitive, knows how to cook, appreciates nature, likes reading.

I have emerald eyes, shoulder length auburn hair, is caring, likes people that can cook. I also appreciate nature, can defend myself, and also fight. I definitely have spirit and spunk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Thank you." Tomoyo snatched the paper from right in front of me.

Hong Kong

Syaoran's POV

'Ugh, how annoying can Eriol be? First he signs me up for some stupid fuckin matchmaking agency now he borrows like 500.000 yen?'

"You have to write down what you want to find in your future wife. And also have to write down something of yourself."

'I'm Syaoran, I have Brown hair and amber eyes, I work out 5 times a week so you might way that I am strong and consideraly buff. My mom and dad are multi-trillionaires, so relatively I'm really rich. I get annoyed at girls that clingy and likes to wear slutty clothes.

This is what I wrote:

I expect a girl that has spirit, can fight, beautiful, nicely colored hair, kind, considerate and can sing. My favourite colour is green so I prefer a girl with green eyes, any shade is ok. I appreciate nature, can fight, cook even thought I'm asleep and it tastes like a 7-star chief cooked it.

(A/N: Sakura and Syaoran never meet before, so did Eriol and Tomoyo.)

Normal POV

Tomoyo and Eriol snatched the papers from Sakura and Syaoran and immediately delivered it to T.M.A themselves.

(A/N: they are different HQs so…. Yeah)

T.M.A staff went through the slips of paper and exchanged it with their co-headquarters.

"Lookie here guys." A worker said "Looks like we got a match. 1 from Japan and 1 from Hong Kong." The news was sent to the boss immediately and they made an announcement through the P.A

"Attention people, we finally got a match after 12 months and I'm glad to say that we will be intrusting this case to our best matchmaker, Miss. Meiling Rae, will you please come up to my office.'

(A/N: Meiling is NOT Syaorans' cousin.)

At the boss's office

Congratulations Meiling. Here is the folder containing the info of the clients that you will be matchmaking, and the couple is ……………

R&R pls At least 5 reviews before I upload the next chap

Signing out Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

I have my reasons for not updating so long: I had writers block, then I had to study for the exams, then the exams, my mom won't let me touch the computer. Then I had to move schools across the ocean! One more thing, Sakura and Tomoyo graduated from university after skipping the grades after grade 11 and going directly into university, Syaoran and Eriol too. So all of them are super smart.

" "= characters talking

'' = thinking

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp not me.

At the boss's office:

"…and the couple is Li Syaoran and Sakura Kinomoto. As you know, both are in different countries and it will be hard for you to, how you say…… unite them. I will be giving you an unlimited budget and I will trust that you will to your best and not disappoint me."While the boss was talking, Meiling thought 'wow. Li Syaoran, the famous and the richest in all Hong Kong match made with a girl from Japan. Oh well, I'll see what I can do.' "You are dismissed. Meiling did you hear me? I said that you are dismissed." With that, Meiling snapped out of her thinking, got up, nodded and left.

Meiling sent a notice to Sakura and Syaoran informing them that they have been matched to someone.

All the way in Japan.

Sakura's POV

Ring, ring, ring. There was an irritating buzzing sound. My hand directed itself to the buzzing noise and slammed to the floor. I heard a crash and the sound of glass and gears clinking on the floor. Oops. I sweat dropped. That was my 24th alarm clock. 'Doesn't matter, I can always buy a new one.' Then my phone rang, I picked it up and there was a shrieking sound like someone was being tortured. "Sakura guess what, you've been matched!!!!! And not to just anyone, it's Syaoran Li!!!" 'Syaoran Li? Who's that? A superstar or something?' I told Tomoyo that I didn't know who this Syaoran Li was and she fainted. I know she did cuz I heard a falling sound. Maybe she just slipped and fell? Eheh I dunno. "as I was saying, you will meet me downstairs in your house right now! We are going on a shopping spree for my cute little Sakura." I sweatdropped and did what I was told.

At the same time but Tomoyo's Pov

I woke up at the insistent knocking on my door. "WHAT!!!!!" I banged the door open, startling the maid. But who cares, how dare they disturb my beauty sleep. I glanced at the maid and she was carrying an envelope. "You disturbed my beauty sleep for a fuckin' envelope!?!?!?!?!" "You instructed me Miss Tomoyo, t-th-that if an envelope was delivered here w-wi-with the f-fh-funny h-he-heart shaped seal I would give it to you immediately re-regardless of the time." 'An envelope with a weird heart shaped seal?' Then it hit me. The Matchmaking Agency replied!!! I squealed internally, snatched the envelope away from the maid and slammed the door into the maids face. But did I care? Nope. MY LITTLE CUTE SAKURA GOT A MATCH!!!

With hast I ripped the envelope open and read the contents:

_Dear Sakura Kinomoto, _(A/N: Tomoyo used her address instead of Sakuras)

_I am very pleased to inform you that you have been matched made to a man named Syaoran Li. He lives in Hong Kong and I ,as your future matchmaker, had the pleasure of arranging your trip to Hong Kong. Enclosed in this envelope are two one-way tickets to H.K. You may bring one of your family member or your friend. I shall be expecting you one week from today, so it will give you plenty of time to prepare for your trip._

_Your new matchmaker, _

_Meiling Rae _

I felt the paper slip through my fingers, trembling 'Syaoran Li, THE Syaoran Li. The richest and most famous businessman of all Hong Kong???? I whipped out my trusty cell phone and dialed Sakura's number. It kept on ringing forever before Sakura finally picked up.

I decided to punish her by squealing into my phone every loudly and said: "Sakura guess what, you've been matched!!!!! And not to just anyone, it's Syaoran Li!!!" I waited anxiously for her reply, dressing into my everyday clothes and got into my limo and told my driver to drive to Sakura's house. Yes her pause was that long. "Syaoran Li? Who's that? Is he a superstar or something?" Hearing that I fainted. When I came around we were already at Sakura's house. "As I was saying, you will meet me downstairs in your house right now! We are going on a shopping spree for my cute little Sakura." I cackled evilly after Sakura hung up.

At the mall 6 hours later

Sakura's POV

"Are we done yet Tomoyo?" I was so tired. I was sure that the last time I checked, I had 50 shopping bags per arm, and my joints were creaking with overuse. "How come you don't have to carry anything!?!?!" "Well that is because my cute little Sakura, I have to be on the lookout for new clothes that might come our way. And did I tell you that we are going to Hong Kong with the plane tickets courtesy of the matchmaking agency? They expect you to be there in a weeks' time." I saw Tomoyo nod wisely and I couldn't resist the urge to sweatdrop at that. "Anyways," Tomoyo snapping out of her thoughts, "We're going to my house so I can make you new clothes!!" One thought rushed into my head 'NOOOOO!!!!!!' I guess I unintentionally screamed that out loud cuz everyone in the mall started staring at us like I had 3 heads and a tentacle or something.

Home

Still Sakura's POV

I flopped onto my bed, tired of the day's activities, I mean Tomoyo made me stay until 9 to finish all the measurements. I fell asleep thinking about how this Syaoran Li looks like and making plans that tomorrow I would go on the internet to search on him.

(A/N: Now we time travel back and make a visit to visit the sunrise of Hong Kong!!! We're still in the same day)

Hong Kong

Syaoran's POV

I was punching the pulp or sand out of the sandbag in the gym at around 5 in the morning when I sensed a maid coming from behind me. "What do you want?" I could see icicles dripping down the words I just said. "An envelope with a weird heart seal addressed to you Master Syaoran." The maid squeaked. I snatched it away from her and proceeded to walk to the gardens. I sat down under a tree and began to read the letter. (A/N: I'm too lazy to re-write the letter, but it is the same thing except no plane tickets and saying he was to arrange two guests rooms in his home for the visitors. And the person being match made to him was a girl from Japan.)

'I'm match made to a girl? I have to prepare two rooms for her and her guest? What is this house, a hotel?' Tons of questions pounded into my head. Ah well I better tell Eriol that I got match made. He's gonna find out sooner or later. I just hope he doesn't tease the hell out of me.

30 mins later

"OOOOOO!! My cute descendant got a match! OMG! I HAVE to tell your sisters." (A/N: I think Eriol sounds a little gay here yeah? I'll try my best to improve on him :) I sweat dropped and thought 'what a gay ass' Eriol must have read my mind, for he snapped at me "I am NOT a gay ass. How dare you insinuate that I'm a gay. Hmph!" I just had to sweat drop at that. 'How did he read my mind? Stupid brain of his'

Then I heard a bell ring and knew it was time for breakfast. Eriol tugged my hand and said "Come on! I don't want to be late for breakfast. Who knows what auntie Yelan will do to us." I felt him shudder at the thought of my mom torturing us for being late to breakfast.

AN: I'll leave it as just that. You can use your imagination on what happened to Syaoran and Eriol. I'll try to make the next chap asap but no guarantees. I just got settled into a new school and there's a pile of hw that's just building up everyday.

As you know, mimimum is 5 reviews!

Ja ne!


End file.
